


Of Ancient Stone

by CaptainMcCloud



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, first story here please forgive me, literally every character is an OC, send help, there's an implied Diamond but that's it, zero characters from the main show appear in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMcCloud/pseuds/CaptainMcCloud
Summary: Resources have been scarce on many of Homeworld's territories for centuries, and powerful Gems are few and far between. In a desperate move, a project is launched to attempt to convert existing stones into Gems, rather than growing them from scratch. Unsure of what these new Gems may be capable of or specialize in, the first of each new variant is allowed to find their own purpose, free of assigned roles. Some prove to be excellent warriors and brilliant scholars, content with their given lives, but a small group opts to take their lives into their own hands, fleeing Homeworld, and attempting to establish new society.





	1. Prologue

A small team of Peridots stand in the bottom of a deep trench, the sun beating down on them and their mining equipment. One sorts through a pile of rocks.

"This is RIDICULOUS! They do know this isn't going to work, right?"  
"Look, I know you're not happy, and I know I'm not happy, but think about it! This could mean non-abomination opals! My Diamond is going to love this!"  
"I think they prefer to be called 'fusions.'"  
"Whatever. It's not like they're people."  
"AAH! I GOT ONE!"  
The Peridot who had been sifting through the rocks now triumphantly held up a small opalized fossil.  
"Good. This should give us enough mass for her. Time to get out of here, I'm sick of this desert."  
The four walk back to their spaceship, celebrating with each other over the completion of their mission. Soon, they've gone, and the desert is quiet again.


	2. Awoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our warrior, Opal, is introduced.

"I... Where am I?"  
I stood up from the lightly padded mat, getting used to my new form. I took a deep breath, to see that I could, and stretched. The door to my chamber cracked open, and a terrified looking Pearl stepped in.  
"M-My Opal, how are you feeling."  
She was shaking, and rightfully so. I felt so strong.  
"Fine, thank you. You must be my servant."  
"Yes, My Opal. How may I assist you?"  
"Just answer any questions the others may have of me, and follow me, today. I'm going to find my uses."  
"Well justified, My Opal. Your handlers request that I see you form your weapon, for research purposes. I don't want to push you, but ideally some time before you set out."  
"Oh! Yes, I suppose they would like to know about that. You'd best also report any abilities I demonstrate. Just a moment, please."  
"Of course, My Opal."  
I concentrated for a moment, relaxing myself. I went through memories of great Gem wars, filling myself with thoughts of conflict. I held my hand over my gem, comfortably embedded in my chest. It's compound nature made me feel slightly uneasy, but I was satisfied with myself. Slowly but surely, I drew my weapon from the gem, forming a long hammer. I comfortably spun it around, careful not to aim it at my Pearl.  
"Is there more you'd like to see of it?"  
"No, no. This is fine, My Opal."  
She swallowed nervously.  
"Alright. I think I'll be off to an arena, now. If there's a question asked that you don't have an answer for, don't worry, I'll do my best."  
"That's not really necessary, My Opal. I know everything there is to be known about you at the moment. I live for you."  
"If you insist."  
I dissipated my weapon, and adjusted my robes. Gracefully, I left my chamber and stepped onto Homeworld.


End file.
